Complete Connection
by TheSquishy0ne
Summary: In a world where hierarchy determines what you can and cannot do in life, a DNA experimented Xenomorph has to find her place in a society she has never known and disconnect from her former life.
1. Prologue

* * *

- - - I do not claim to own the original ideas and story from the move Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, Alien Versus Predator, or any of the original Alien comics.

I do however claim to own the characters in this story, and story line.

The views expressed on this website are mine alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this website or my employers.

© Copyright TheSquishy0ne 2006. - - -

* * *

**¤ C O M P L E T E - C O N N E C T I O N ¤**

P R O L O G U E:

* * *

The Ilford 4090 was a scientific based space ship controlled by the colonials, army, and marines who received orders from the government. The Ilford 4090, like the other selected ships, specifically helped maintain army specified missions and docked soldiers to and from different locations. The original purpose however of the Ilford 4090 was to be a concentration ship for convicted criminals. Over time as different government parties came into power, the Ilford soon became a concentration camp for a different species, Xenomorphs to be exact.

In the beginning the Ilford 4090 was designed and built as a secure prison. The cells could be anything proof, and the security was as tight as possible. For the 7 years the ship operated as a prison, no criminal, no murderer, no thief or space bounty, ever managed to escape from their cell. At the time the government had other problems on its hand like the discovery of the species Xenomorphs on the planet LV426. Other army based ships, years later, managed to clone the aliens, and research them scientifically, and these ships all met horrific fates of bloodshed. The government and army, now desperate to tame and control the Xenomorphs continued selecting ships to hold the species and research them.

Therefore the Ilford 4090, with 7 years of the best prison experience, became a research facility. The ship was modified with new technology, specifically in the cells which would become alien cages. Scientists were brought to the Ilford 4090, each expert in a different field. From all the scientists, 12 were promoted to a higher level and with army officials, formed a council to oversee all the operations on the Ilford 4090. The council made sure that the common mistakes of the past ships which carried Xenomorphs were corrected beforehand and with their joined minds new ideas were made.

One particular scientist on the council, Professor Jier was in charge of the physiological department. He proposed one idea and even offered to conduct the experiment with himself. The experiment involved raising a Xenomorph from the initial stages of life to adult with complete human interaction. The aim of the experiment was to see whether a Xenomorph could actually be tamed and broken into. The Professor hoped to 'breed' out the 'wild' of the species.

A clone of Professor Jier was to be made for the conception of a Xenomorph and then specific actions would be taken afterwards to ensure the alien would identify the professor as its 'parent' or 'owner'. Research from the past had shown the Professor that an alien would often take on memory and traits from its host, so it was important to use the Professor as the host to help with the 'connection' towards the alien and himself.

The idea seemed far-fetched to the other council memebers, however the plan still went ahead.

The experiment was a success.

* * *

Author's Comment: I hope you enjoyed the prologue to the story Complete Connection. The story is currently being written, and illustrated. Please be patient, however, and stick around to read the rest! )

* * *


	2. Ch1 Day One: The Birth

* * *

- - - I do not claim to own the original ideas and story from the move Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, Alien Versus Predator, or any of the original Alien comics.

I do however claim to own the characters in this story, and story line.

The views expressed on this website are mine alone and do not necessarily reflect those of or my employers.

© Copyright TheSquishy0ne 2006. - - -

* * *

**¤ C O M P L E T E - C O N N E C T I O N ¤**

**CHAPTER ONE**

DAY ONE: The Birth

* * *

Day: 1  
Time: 0800  
Where: Science Lab C  
Ship: Ilford 4090  
Quadrant: A-13 

The enclosed room had a floor with numerous indented platforms, a roof, four white walls; one with a bullet proof window and another with a titanium door, and a laser light that covered the surface of every object. The laser not only provided light, but direct heat in emergency. On the other side of the bullet proof window, outside of the enclosed room, there stood a team of 7 scientists, 2 generals, and 4 armed soldiers.

"Raise platform number one." Spoke a scientist into a microphone attached to his headset. His voice was projected with a slight echo, and was heard in the other room through speakers situated in various wall spaces.

The silence in the enclosed room was interrupted by the scientist's voice and a small humming noise as a rectangular platform began to rise slowly from the floor. On the top, the platform was covered by an opaque glass like container, which slowly opened revealing what was inside; a body. The body didn't look fully 'grown', its features were grotesquely deformed. This was due to the fact that the body was a clone of one of the scientists, Professor Jier, and didn't have to be a fully developed human being to fits its purpose. Although it was made sure the clone had the basic features of a human such as the heart, spine, lungs, etc.

"Raise platform number two." A different scientist spoke this time, into his own microphone headset.

A second rectangular platform protruded from the white floor of the enclosed room. As the glass container opened it was revealed that this platform also carried a body, another clone, but of different DNA to the first. A few of the scientists' muttered uneasily to each other, but fell silent has one of the commander's who had been watching the procedure intently, turned around to face them.

"Step forward Professor Jier." He addressed to the group.

As instructed the Professor came forward. Professor Jier was in his late 60's but still physically and mentally fit. He wore a white lab coat, glasses, and a head set like the rest of his peers. He stood confidently in front of the commander.

"You understand that if anything goes wrong, any situations or emergencies occur, you will be held responsible? I know this project, experiment as you call it, of yours was voted in by this council and allowed, but mark my words it was not agreed upon." The commander informed Professor Jier.

"Of course, sir. There will be no "situations". I am sure of that. My whole life research and experience cannot be wrong. I do not permit mistakes." Answered Professor Jier.

"Very well. Take the lead and continue then."

At this, the Professor moved towards the control panel and glass, motioning a few of the scientist's to come with him to their positions and posts.

"Raise platform numbers three, four, and five." Professor Jier said speaking loudly into his microphone.

His voice echoed.

"_three...four..four…five…_"

Three more platforms rose from the floor, situated in a triangular fashion around the other two. These new platforms each carried a xenomorph egg, incased in a glass container.

"Alright, I shall repeat the summary of events again for those still unsure." Said Professor Jier.

"There are two bodies inside that room, one is a clone with unidentified DNA, and the other is a clone with my DNA. Two of the xenomorph eggs are from the previous queen, and gentlemen, we all know why she was a failure none the less. The other egg, on platform number four is from the new queen. The initiative behind this set up is that the face hugger from egg number four, being the strongest theoretically out of the three eggs, will choose my clone. Seeing as that platform number four is situated closest to my clone it is only logical that this would happen, but I want to make one hundred percent sure. It is important that the xenomorph/human connection is developed from the very beginning! Now, without further ado, open containers three…four…and five!"

The glass containers enclosing the three eggs were removed, and almost immediately the eggs began to open.

Professor Jier stood silent, holding his breath. He could not afford failure in front of his peers and the commanders. He held enough respect to redo the experiment if there was indeed a problem but Jier didn't want to push his luck. He grabbed from his lab coat pocket a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The face hugger from egg number four, now fully emerged, leaped. Another face hugger, from egg number five, also leaped. Seconds passed. And then…number five face hugger landed aimlessly onto the ground, whilst face hugger number four landed onto the head of Professor Jier's clone.

It would be a matter of hours before the chest burster emerged from Professor Jier's clone's chest, and then the real challenge would begin.

* * *

Author's Comment: Hehehe you're gonna love the twist further on in the story. Anywho...this chapter is just an introduction really, other chapter's will be longer and such. I couldn't really fit this part into the prologue, so thats the only reason why it gets its own little chapter. Oh and illustrations and a nice title picture will be made for this story!

* * *


End file.
